5 años de espera
by Rusher19
Summary: Kendall & Logan llevan enamorados un buen tiempo pero ninguno lo dice por miedo Lo se mal Summary es mi primera vez .


5 años de espera

Estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo nunca es bueno y por que lo digo por la única y sencilla razón de que llevo casi 5 años enamorado de el y no le eh dicho nada por miedo a que eso acabe con nuestra amistad, si ya se patético y muy común….pero así son la cosas. Tener que estar juntos 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana, no ayuda de mucho que digamos & peor aun tener que ver como sale con chica tras chica, me queda MUY claro que es heterosexual….

-Kendall ya es hora!-sentí que me jalaban del brazo al voltear pude ver quien era.

Anquee han pasado los años y hemos crecido lo sigo viendo como antes, esa hermosa sonrisa de lado con sus hoyuelos, esos labios tan tentadores que tiene, sus ojos marrones que cada vez que los veo no soy conciente ni de lo que hago ni digo, su cabello tan suave algo largo y en punta, es realmente guapo! Y tiene un cuerpo que dios! Pero sobre todo eso sigue siendo el mismo chico que le encanta divertirse, buscar adrenalina en cualquier lado, protege a los que ama, esas y muchas cosas mas tiene.

-para que?-el entrecerró los ojos.

-Schmidt! como que para que? quedemos de ir con los chico a los go karts-dijo mientras me para del sillón de mi casa y me arrastraba así la puerta.

-un segundo..como entraste?-.

-por la puerta genio-vi como su sonrisa aparecía.

-me refiero a quien te abrió menso

-hasta ahorita nadie xD

-no me refería ese tipo de abrir ¬¬-los 2 no reímos como 2 pequeños niños.

-Kevin fue quien me abrió la puerta

-oh ya-en todo el camino hablamos de cualquier cosa el iba manejando mientras yo solo lo veia a el "disimuladamente" (claro e.e xD)

Narra Logan

Como decirle lo que siento? No puedo decirle "oye Kendall te amo se mi novio" primera por que no es nada romántico, dios yo no soy así pero el hace magia en mi, segunda me ah visto con no se cuantas! Saliendo claro xD y tercera es mi mejor amigo desde que comenzamos a grabar la serie y ser Big Time Rush, y no tiene mucho que termino con su novia Kayslee que es una p**** (sin ofender a nadie)… el sonido del celular de Kendall me distrajo.

-Ya casi llegamos, donde estan ustedes-silencio-como que no iran?... temes perder conmigo..jaja si claro… de acuerdo yo le digo, dile que se recupere adiós-lo mire de reojo, como es que me enamoro? O mas bien como no enamórame de el con esa personalidad tan única de el, tan inseguro a veces cosa que me molesta, tímido, romántico, tan dulce con esa voz que el tiene, esas cejas tan unicas de el, su nariz no importa lo que la demas gente diga para mi es perfecta, sus ojos eso orbes verdes que nunca me cansaría de mirar, esos labios que son tan sexys y besables me es difícil no poder besarlos, y con ese nuevo corte de cabello que se parece casi al mio solo que a el le queda mejor, ese cabello casi rubio y ese cuerpo bronceado y fuerte…

-Logan me estas escuchando-puse la vista en frente que milagro que no chocamos

-lo siento no que me decias

-que James y Carlos no iran

-porque?

-Carlos se siente mal y James se quedara a cuidarlo-no me sorprende que James se quede a cuidarlo, se que hay algo mas que amistad para James.

-& que hacemos –dije mientras me pare en un semáforo y voltee a verlo

-no lo se que te parece ir a tu casa-ir a mi casa? No es mala idea podría estar solo con el ya que yo vivo solo.

-claro-.

Narra Kendall

Llevamos un buen rato acostados en la cama de Logan pensando que hacer, no se nos ocurría nada.

-& como vas con Jenifer?-creo que no se notaron mis celos o eso espero

-quien?-me volteo a ver confundido

-bueno no se si se llama asi… hay bueno con la ultima chica con la que estuviste ¬¬

-aaaa Sara…creo que amm hace mucho que no la veo como 3 meses-wuuao eso no lo sabia.

-ah-eso fue todo lo que dije.

Estar con el es una de las cosas que mas deseo pero como todos dicen no siempre se puede tener todo en la vida pero si luchas por aquello que tanto deseas como no conseguirlo, los 2 volteamos al mismo tiempo, no puede apartar la vista de sus marrones ojos, comenzamos a acercarnos lentamente, te ah pasado como si al estar con esa persona que tanto necesitas a tu lado todo depárese que solo son ustedes 2 pues juntamente es como me siento ahora, instintivamente cómanse a cerrar mis ojos, respiraba con dificultad, mi corazón latía fuerte solo escuchaba como asía Boom Boom Boom, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Narra Logan

Ver sus hermosos ojos verdes me desconecto de todo, solo podía verlo a el, solo podía sentirlo a el, los 2 nos acercamos vi como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, mire sus labios dios! No puedo mas, cerré mis ojos en el momento en que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, no podía creerlo, sentí sus manos rodeando mi cintura yo puse mis manos en su cuello enredando mis dedos en su cabello rubio, movimos nuestros labios sincronizadamente, lento sin prisas no era solo un beso era algo mas como diciendo que sentimos sin decirlo, sus labios son tan suaves y dulces no me pude resistir y le mordí el labio inferior despacio con cuidado de no lastimarlo, el en repuesta sonrío un poco al igual que yo… hasta ahora soy conciente de cuanto eh deseado besarlo si que eh echo un gran esfuerzo.

-"**Now you're stuck inside my head, Like the hit on the radio I can't forget, Now my life's got a new soundtrack, When I sing it for you, you sing right back, ****No solo, we duet, and I'm never going back to the way it was****, ****And I know that we just met****, ****But it all sounds better with the 2 of us****"-**le cante cerca de sus labios sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, si era cierto lo que decia con eso de que el solo puede hacerme el rey de lo cursi, me sonrio de oreja a oreja yo viendo como sus ojos se iluminaban le sonreí de vuelta y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-**"****Hey baby, you're my number one feature****, ****I have to write a song about you, everytime I see you,****I can be the melody, you could, could be the lyrics,****Make em wanna throw their hands up everytime they hear it cause"-**reí un poco pues medio rapeo, pero luego le sonreí con amor aquellas palabras tan hermosas…. Me acerque lentamente a sus labios.

-te amo Kendizzle-susurre, tenia mis ojos cerrados, me separe de el.

-no juegues con migo Logan-quito sus brazos de mi cintura y se paro.

-no estoy jugando con tigo Kendall-bueno tenia sus razones para pensar eso, me acerque a el, el desvío la vista-se que te eh dado razones para pensar eso y créeme lo lamento mucho, pensé que estado con alguna de ellas podría olvidarme de ti-ya a este momento me encontraba de un lado a otro trato de explicarle-no eres fácil de olvidar Francis-se sonrojo y yo sonreí como idiota.

-tu tampoco Philip-miro así abajo con sus mejillas sonrojadas a un mas si es que eso es posible.

-ahora si crees que de verdad te amo?-temía que me dijera no, se acerco a mi me tomo de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, acercaba MUY lentamente sus labios a los míos me desespere tanto que lo tome por la camisa y lo jale hasta que por fin de nuevo nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso.

-por supuesto que te creo :3

-Te amo Kendizzle

-Te amo Logie-Bear

Después de haberse dicho aquellas 2 palabras importantes se volvieron a fundir en beso que demostraba cuanto se habían necesito, pero lo importante en este momento era disfrutar todos los momento en lo que estuvieran juntos, sin importar lo que pasara pues estando juntos nada debía importarles, valió la pena a ver esperado 5 largos años.

Les gusto? Es mi primera historia no sea malos xDD


End file.
